Susan's Journey
by EvenstaroftheEast
Summary: Susan journey back into being accepted by Narnia again. Takes place after the Last Battle
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **C.S. Lewis owns all.

**Author's Note:** I never liked what happened to Susan at the end of the Narnia books and after playing her in a play, I really didn't like it. So I worte this to try to make me happy and maybe other people happy too :) Also, although it may seem like it, there is no incest, only brotherly/sisterly love.

* * *

Peter sighed, staring at his brother and sister, twirling and dancing in the afternoon Narnian sunlight. An eternity in Narnia, what he, Lucy, Edmund and Susan had always dreamed of.

Susan.

What had happened to her? Aslan had said that she wouldn't be coming to Narnia. She would reside in some other afterworld, perhaps England, with their parents. She would not be able to visit the rest of her family in Narnia.

Lucy and Edmund had accepted it, as far as he knew. Once Susan had become more withdrawn from them, putting on airs, make-up, and fancy clothing, refusing to believe in Narnia they had withdrawn from her. Only Peter stuck by her, refusing to stop loving her. Refusing to give her up to whatever force had overtaken her. Susan had never stopped being his baby sister, not even after Lucy was born. He remembered the first time he had seen her.

* * *

_A two-year-old Peter was sitting in a hospital waiting room. Mrs. Lewis, his neighbor was sitting next to him, knitting and talking. He wasn't paying attention to her talking, just worrying about his mother. Earlier that day, she had suddenly said nervously, "Paul, I think I'm in labor!" His father had dropped him off at the Lewis' house and asked them to bring Peter to the hospital in a few hours, "So he could see his little sibling as soon as possible."_

_Peter didn't know what was happening to his mother. The word 'labor' sounded bad._

_Suddenly, his father appeared at a door._

"_Father!" little Peter cried running towards him._

"_Hi Pete!" His father picked him up and swung him around. "You have a new sister! Susan."_

_Peter grinned. "Can I see her?"_

"_Sure thing!"_

_After talking to Mrs. Lewis for a minute, Mr. Pevensie led his son down a maze of corridors to his mother's room. The longer it took to see his mother, the more worried Peter became. Finally, his father had opened a door._

_His mother sat on a bed looking tired and holding a small bundle._

_Suddenly, Peter felt shy._

"_Hello, Peter," his mother smiled. "Would you like to meet your new sister, Susan?"_

"_Yes," Peter said softly and moved over to his mother's bedside. He leaned over to look at his sister's face. It was small and wrinkled. The cheeks were red with crying, the hair matted down on her tiny head. Peter thought Susan must be the most beautiful baby ever. At that moment, his heart filled with love for his little sister and he knew that he would love her always.

* * *

_

Peter sighed softly. He had seen Edmund and Lucy after they were born too, and his heart swelled with love each time, but Susan had been something special. Perhaps it was a two-year-old's innocence, but whatever it was, it bound him to Susan. He couldn't forget her. But what if she forgot him?

* * *

A well-dressed woman's heels clicked along a hallway. The woman paused at a door, considering whether or not to open it. She sighed. "Might as well go in, sooner rather then later."

The woman entered the office. A man in a nice suit was sitting at a desk yelling into a phone. Another man was filling out a form furiously while trying to communicate something to the yelling man on the phone. He looked up and spotted the woman.

"Susan Pevensie! Just the woman I need!"

Susan plastered a helpful grin on her face. "Okay, Mr. Montegue. What do you need?"

Eight hours later at four o' clock, Susan opened the door and left the office. The fake smile that had been on her face slipped off. She sighed, and then frowned. She had been sighing a lot lately. That wasn't good, she was supposed to be cheerful. Well, Livvy would see through a fake smile, she always did. Susan left the office and walked through the streets of London until she came to a small teashop, and slipped in.

"Su! Over here!" Susan slipped into a seat across from Livvy, her closest friend.

"Here, I got you some tea, just the way you like it."

"Thanks. I need it." Susan picked up the teacup, drank deeply and set the cup down.

"Work was hell today. I swear, I would love to kill Mr. Montegue. Do this, do that, praising me at every second. With the amount of make-up he make me wear, people probably think I'm a slut! His personal prostitute."

"Oh, no sweetie," Livvy smiled comfortingly. "People could never think you were a slut."

Susan smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Perhaps the date with Rodney will cheer you up a bit."

Susan shook her head. "I canceled it."

"But why?"

"Frank Blutford asked me out. I liked him better. Anyways, do you have any dates coming up?"

"No. I've gotten a few offers though." Livvy looked at her friend. "Su, are you sure you're holding up okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because this is the fourth different guy you've dated these past two weeks. You're not a slut, Su, and you really liked Rodney."

Susan shrugged, tracing the edge of her teacup and staring down into the remaining tea.

"Su?"

"I need to go."

Livvy looked after her. Susan was hurting inside, she could see that. No one else could, they all believed that fake smile was real. Livvy knew better/

Susan grabbed her bags and ran out of the teashop and didn't stop until she reached her small apartment. She lay down on her couch and sobbed.

Yes, she had really liked Rodney. But Edmund hated the name Rodney. He said anyone who was named Rodney was an ignorant, stuck-up, pompous jerk. **(A/N: Apologies to anyone named Rodney, who likes the name, or likes someone with the name.)** She couldn't go out with someone who Edmund wouldn't like. Another man had been a blind date named Peter. She liked him, but couldn't be around anyone named Peter. The man before that had tossed a stone at a pigeon when they were walking through Trafalgar Square. Lucy had hated people who were mean to pigeons. She had said that pigeons had as much right to fly around and poop on stuff as we did to live.

Lucy.

Susan loved Lucy more than anything. She had loved Lucy the way Peter loved her. Susan depended on Lucy's love to live. As long as Lucy was happy, Susan was happy.

That's why Susan could never truly believe in Narnia. After their first visit, she had seen how sad Lucy's eyes had gotten, how long it took for Lucy to be herself again. She tried to cheer her up, and had, however barely, succeeded.

Then they had gone back. Susan didn't want to believe; she didn't want Lucy hurt again. Then, Aslan told Peter and her they weren't coming back. Susan felt terrible, sad lonely. Narnia had abandoned her.

Suddenly, it hit Susan. If she was banished, eventually Lucy would be too. If the knowledge of never coming back to Narnia, hit her bad, it would kill Lucy.

So Susan tried to cheer up her sister again. When that didn't work, she tried to pretend that it was a dream, tried to get Lucy to forget about it. It didn't help. Finally, after Lucy and Edmund's last visit, she gave up. She knew for sure that Narnia had abandoned her. She needed Narnia and Aslan and she couldn't find them. She couldn't stand to see the pain in her sister's eyes. So, Susan grew up. She put on make-up and boys thought she stunningly gorgeous. Susan went to dances with a different boy each night. She mastered the fake smile, and fooled everyone. No one noticed the pain in her eyes.

That wasn't exactly true, now that she thought about it. Peter did. Peter had been there for her, even though she hadn't noticed it at the time.

When she thought about it, she realized that no matter how late she was out, when she got home Peter was always 'just going to bed.'

Susan sat up, racking her brain. Yes, even though Lucy and Edmund had slowly accepted her withdrawal from them, Peter hadn't.

Susan walked into the house euphoric after her date with Will Hever, one of the most sought after boys in her school. She twirled through the house, and then stopped short. Peter was sitting in a big armchair in the living room, reading.

"_Peter?" _

"_Oh, hi, Su."_

"_What are you doing up?"_

"_Just reading. Wow, it must be late, huh."_

"_Not very."_

_Peter got up out of the chair, smiled, and went up to the bedroom he shared with Edmund._

Every night that she went out, he had been there, in that chair, reading, when she came home. She hadn't ever thanked him for making sure she had come back safe.

Susan was sitting on the porch waiting for Edward Foltner to pick her up for their date. Edmund and Lucy came out of the house and sat down on the other side of the porch from her.

"_Could you wear anymore make-up?" Edmund asked her._

"_Yes, actually I could," she snapped back._

"_Doesn't she look like a hooker?" Edmund asked Lucy._

"_What's a hooker?"_

"_Never mind, Lucy," Susan said quickly, afraid that she would agree with Edmund._

_Peter had appeared at the door. "I think she looks lovely."_

_Edward appeared and Susan left, never saying anything to Peter._

She never thanked him for sticking up for her. Peter had always been there for her, and now, everyone, even her beloved Lucy was dead. She had never appreciated them, never thanked them. They were probably in eternal Narnia right now, and she was forgotten.

"Damn you Aslan!" Susan muttered. "Damn you Narnia! You took everything from me! Everything!" Susan buried her head into the couch. _Peter please, I need you. Please help me. If you ever loved me, show me now. I need you._

_

* * *

_Review please!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! The third chapter is already started, but I have 5 shows this week so I can't promise it that soon, but hopefully it won't be 5 months… anyways, enjoy!**

**Thank you to: Pookie Loser, blondishbrownish, Hadrianna, Opera Dove, Narnian magic**

**Disclaimer: My intials are C.S., but unfortunately, there is no Lewis after them :( I don't own Narnia.

* * *

**

Up in Narnia, Peter felt a sharp stab through his heart. Susan needed him; he needed to be a big brother to her again. He could feel Susan's pain. He needed to go to her.

He stood up and walked over to Edmund and Lucy.

"Do you feel anything wrong?"

"No!" Edmund laughed. "This is eternal Narnia. How can anything be wrong?"

"I don't feel anything wrong," said Lucy. "But I do feel like I have more love, love that was missing for a long, long time. Like someone is thinking of me."

"I think it's Su," Peter stated.

"Su?" Edmund asked. "You still have a connection with her?"

"I haven't felt it in years," Peter admitted, "but I think she needs us."

"She hasn't needed us for years," said Edmund.

"I think that she forgot about us." Lucy said sadly.

"I think Su can't deal with the knowledge that we died. She never could deal with death. Maybe she didn't mourn us."

"She didn't," Lucy said. "I always could tell when she was thinking about me, loving me and once I died, I never felt it."

"Let Peter finish, Lucy."

"Thanks." Peter shot a small smile at his little brother. "Maybe she didn't mourn us, but that's Susan's way. To keep going, to not stop. I think that's what she did with Narnia."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Susan was devastated about leaving Narnia."

"She was?" Edmund asked.

"She didn't seem like it," Lucy pointed out. "She just abandoned us for make-up, nylons and boys."

Peter shook his head. "I'm not sure about this since Su never confided in me after Narnia was over, but I think she couldn't deal with never going back so she pretended it never happened."

"Wait," said Lucy, comprehension drawing on her face, "That love I told you I felt, that was Susan. She's thinking of me again!"

Lucy smiled brightly. If Peter thought she had been happy in eternal Narnia before, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Lucy had missed Susan immensely, more than she knew.

"I think she's finally starting to deal with our deaths." Edmund frowned.

"She can't do that alone." Lucy sighed slumping to the ground. "I don't think Su has many very loyal friends. She always relied on us and when we left her…" Lucy's voice trailed off.

"We didn't leave her, she left us." Edmund pointed out.

"But we didn't try to stop her either." Lucy bit her lip. "Except for Peter, maybe."

"I didn't try hard enough."

"We could try to be there for her now," suggested Lucy.

"How?" Edmund inquired.

"Love her," said Lucy. "We have all forgotten her, not thought of her. We were happy here and she left our minds."

"She needs more than that," said Peter. "But how we can give it to her, I'm not yet sure. I guess loving will have to do for now."

Susan had spent the night on the couch where she had fallen asleep after the long bout of crying and her plea to Peter. At six o' clock, her alarm clock went off. She sat up.

Another day of hell.

Susan couldn't take it. She just couldn't. She couldn't spend another day with Mr. Montague. She couldn't.

But she had to. Susan knew if she stayed home all she could think about would be Peter and Edmund and Lucy. No, she had to keep her mind away from that. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face trying to erase the tears from her eyes.

Why? That's what she kept asking herself. Why had she been so keen to forget, to break away from the people who loved her most?

And then, the train wreck. All of them torn away from her forever.

The tears came again, hot and fast. Susan blinked against them, struggling for the control she had fought so hard for. It was useless. She could pretend indifference no longer. The façade that she had shown everyone, even herself fell away. She leaned against the wall.

Memories of her siblings flooded back. All the ones she had tried so hard to forget.

* * *

_A five-year-old Lucy sat on Susan's lap, bouncing up and down. Susan reached down and hugged her. _

"_Susan?"_

"_Yes, sweetie?"_

"_Will you love me always and forever?"_

"_Always and forever. Will you love me always and forever?"_

"_Of course!" Lucy cried. "You're my favorite sister._

_And she reached up and hugged Susan, burying her head in Susan's shoulder. "Always and forever."

* * *

_

_Susan was allowing herself some childish moments to play with her eight-year-old brother, Edmund. She was chasing him around the house, screaming, "I'm gonna get you and wiggling her fingers, threatening to tickle him._

_Edmund tripped, hit his head and started screaming. Susan swooped down beside him and saw a gash on the side of his head. She started screaming for her mother, anyone. Peter came, saw what had happened and went to get their mother, who was outside._

_Susan knelt down to try to comfort him._

"_Everything will be okay," she whispered._

"_I know," he said. "You're here."

* * *

_

_The four rulers of Narnia were outside of Cair Paravel, enjoying a break form ruling and the last few hours of July sunlight. Edmund and Lucy were skipping stones and Susan and Peter were sitting on a rock, dangling their toes in the water._

"_You know," Peter said. "I was really worried about ruling Narnia."_

"_Really?" Susan was surprised. Peter had always seemed very confident._

"_Yes," he said. "I don't think I could have been High King if it wasn't for your confidence in me. Thank you." _

_Peter leaned over and wrapped his arms around Susan and she hugged him back. They sat together, brother and sister, and watched the sun set over Cair Paravel.

* * *

_

As all the memories that has been hidden for years came flooding back into Susan, something else came too. Love. The love her brothers and sister had for her came flooding back and enveloped her in a way she hadn't felt for years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own. C.S. Lewis does.**

**A/N: It didn't take me to long to update this time! I already have the next chapter written so it should be up soon.**

**Thank you: Narnian magic

* * *

**

"Do you think our love is helping Susan?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Peter replied. "I hope so. If everything that has happened to her really is catching up with her I'm not sure if just our love will help. I don't know if she has enough faith to ride her sorrow on just the belief that we are loving her."

The three siblings sat in the grass, thinking.

"I think we need to ask Aslan," Lucy said.

Edmund frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"What if he said there is nothing we could do? Could you live with that knowledge?"

"Even if Aslan says there is nothing we can do, I'll still try," Peter said. "I think it's a good starting point."

As if he heard them talking about him, the great lion appeared on the horizon moving towards them.

"I think only one of us should talk," Peter said.

"I will," Lucy replied.

"Are you sure Lu?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I care about Susan as much as you do. I can to this. I'm not a little girl anymore." Lucy replied.

"You're right." Peter sighed.

The magnificent lion approached them.

"Oh, Aslan!"

Lucy fell to her knees in front of Aslan.

"You wanted to ask me something dear heart?"

"Yes. Oh, Aslan, we think Susan needs us. Is there anything we can do? Can we go to her?"

Aslan lowered his head.

"She did not take advantage of it while you could. Why do you wish to help her now?"

"Because she's our sister!" Edmund yelled angrily. "Because we forgive her. Because we LOVE her." He glared at the lion.

"Edmund, hush." Peter laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let Lu speak."

"Please, Aslan," Lucy said. "We want her with us. Our circle is not complete without her. She's one of us. A Queen of the Golden Age in Narnia. That alone should allow her to come to us. She's a sister of High King Peter. And we love and need her."

"I'm sorry," Aslan said. "She refused her chance of love and caring when she had the chance. I cannot give it to her now."

"Wait a minute." Peter stood up. "Did you ever stop to think for a minute that maybe Susan needed YOUR help to be able to accept our love and give her love to us? To her, you abandoned her."

A growl began to rise out of Aslan's throat but Peter plowed on.

"Maybe she isn't a strong as us. Should she be punished for something that is beyond her control? It's the way she is. It's partly our fault too."

The great lion lowered his head.

"Perhaps you are right."

The siblings looked up, shocked.

"One of you, only one, may go to her and help her. Which shall it be?"

"I'll go," said Lucy instantly.

"No," said Edmund.

"Why not?"

"Because Su usually feels a need to care for you. She needs Peter to care for her. She'll feel uncomfortable if you care for her."

Lucy sighed. "You're right. Peter, you should go."

"I will."

Peter turned and looked at Aslan.

"You have two days to get Susan to forgive Narnia. If not, there is nothing else you will ever be able to do for her. "

"I understand."

Peter turned back to Edmund and Lucy and hugged them.

"You'll be fine." Edmund whispered to him. "I love you."

"Give Su our love," Lucy said. "Good luck."

Peter turned back to Aslan and the lion breathed on him and he felt himself spinning through the universe, back, back to Susan, his sister.

* * *

Susan had finally been able to get herself under control. She moved into the kitchen of her apartment to call Livvy.

"Olivia."

"Hi, Livvy, it's Susan."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. But I can't go to work today, I just can't. Will you call in for me? I can't even stand talking to Montague."

"Of course, sweetie, but are sure you're fine?"

"Yes."

"Should I come over with chocolate later? You know it's a cure-all."

Susan allowed herself a small grin. Livvy believed in chocolate so much it was crazy.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, but seriously remember the chocolate. It works wonders. There's a great chocolate place down the street from you. And cheap. Only a few pounds."

"Sure, Livvy."

"I'm serious!"

"I know. Bye, and thanks for calling Montague. Don't forget."

"I know, I know. Chocolate. Bye."

Susan rolled her eyes and hung up.

The conversation with Livvy had cheered her up slightly, but now all that was left was to think about was Peter, Edmund and Lucy. And Narnia, and that lion, Aslan.

Why? That was all she could think. Why had Aslan abandoned her? She hated Narnia. Now that she thought about it, why would she want to go there again? She'd have to deal with Aslan the _thing_ that had ruined her life.

He had. All of her siblings had fallen for his _act_. Really she was the only one who had seen him for who he was. It was good she was rid of all of them. The stupid obsessers. What was so great about a talking-life-ruining lion?

Suddenly, the air in front of Susan began to shimmer.

She began to stare nervously at the shimmering air.

A figure began to take form.

Susan was transfixed. A rational part of her brain told her to call _someone_, the police, Livvy, a doctor, incase she was crazy. But she didn't want to move. And if she wanted to, she had feeling that she _couldn't._

And suddenly the features of the person began to take form and solidify.

The shimmering disappeared.

She could see the person clearly now.

"_Peter!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

**A/N: **This chapter might be confusing. It starts out after Peter has been gone for almost two days. Then it goes back to what happened between Peter and Susan, before Peter actually tells Lucy and Edmund happened. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's kind of short, but anyways. I'm sorry if there's some spelling/grammer mistakes. I really would never have posted this chapter if I had to do a really good proof read so I decided just to post. But I did read it a few times over, I swear.

**Thank you to: **Narnian magic, zowiemagic, spooky-phoenix

* * *

Lucy and Edmund had watched their brother disappear exactly one day, forty-seven hours and thirty minutes ago. The past time had been spent hoping and hoping, nervously talking about what they thought was happening on earth between their brother and sister. 

"She hasn't forgiven yet." Lucy said nervously.

"How do you know?"

"I'd be able to feel it."

"I don't think you could. I bet she has forgiven."

Lucy began to pace.

"She hasn't forgiven Narnia yet."

"I think she has."

"Well we'll know for sure in five minutes. Oh, I'm so nervous. What if she can't forgive?"

"Calm down Lucy."

"I can't!"

The air began to shimmer.

Peter was coming back.

* * *

Susan couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Peter her brother. Her well, _dead,_ brother was standing in front of her. 

"Peter?" she whispered.

"Hi Su," the person who looked like her brother, exactly like her _dead_ brother said seriously.

"Who _are_ you? You look like…well it can't be Peter. It _can't _be."

"It is."

"No. This is a bad joke."

"I am Peter, the High King of Narnia."

And Susan knew. She didn't know how but she knew that it was her brother. She wanted to run and hug him but she couldn't.

"_How?_"

"Aslan."

"Why?"

"Because we persuaded him. Me, Lucy and Edmund. We knew you needed us."

"And he agreed?"

"Yes."

"And, oh, is Lucy coming?"

"No. It could only be one of us."

"I see."

Peter stared at her. She was taking it very calmly. Maybe they were wrong. What if she didn't need him? What if they were wrong? He expected her to fly towards him and hug him. He wanted to hug her so badly but she seemed fine. What was going on?

"So, um, why are you here?"

They were wrong. Susan was completely fine.

"Oh, well-"

And Susan ran to him wrapping her arms around him crying, "Peter, Peter."

He caught her in his arms and allowed her to sob into his shoulder. They had been right. He stroked her hair as she cried into him her voice muffled.

"How did you know…I needed you so bad…how did you do it…Lucy…I love you…and oh Lucy…and Eddy…I love them and you…"

Peter was so glad that he was here with his arms around his sister as she cried harder than she had in five years. He led her over to her couch and sat her down rubbing her back.

Susan cried for what seemed like hours. Finally she calmed down enough to talk. She told Peter how she had felt for the past few days, and then how she had felt ever since Narnia.

Peter had been right in all his guesses about her feelings.

Peter then explained about what he, Lucy and Edmund had been doing.

"Lucy and Edmund send their love."

Susan grinned a watery smile.

"But I only have two days here."

"Only two!"

"And if you accept, truly accept what has happened and stop renouncing Narnia, and truly forgive, when you die you can come and be with us."

"And if I don't?"

"There is nothing more Lucy, Edmund and I can do. You will go to a different afterlife and never see us again."

"But I don't know if I can honestly do that." Susan bit her lip. "I don't know if I can."

"You have two days. And I can help you."

Susan took another day off from work to be with Peter. They talked and talked but Susan could not find it in her to forgive Aslan and accept everything, her pain, and her life. She loved her siblings but she could not do it.

One day, forty-seven hours and thirty minutes after Peter arrived they were sitting on the couch, Peter begging Susan to forgive.

"You'll be able to be with us forever. Can't you forgive, please?"

Tears were running down Susan's cheeks.

"I can't. I'm trying, I can't."

Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. What wrong with me? I can't take this last chance! _Why?"_

Peter held her until then the air around him began to shimmer.

"I love you Susan."

"_No! Peter I love you!"_

Susan hated herself. Why couldn't she forgive and be reaccepted. _Why?_ She could see her brothers and sister forever. And her seconds for her second chance were counting down. And she couldn't do it.

30 seconds

"_No, Peter! Don't!"_

"_It's okay, I still love you!"_

20 seconds

Why couldn't she stop thinking of Aslan as that talking-life-ruining lion? _Why?_

"_We all still love you Su!"_

"_NO!"_

Tears began to pour down her face. She was losing them all over again.

10 seconds

A thought hit her. Aslan couldn't watch her forever. Maybe that's what he was trying to do, let her grow up,-

5 seconds

"_I love you Su!"_

-the way she had wanted her mother to let her to.

3 seconds

"Yes!"

Susan grabbed the remainder of what was Peter's hand.

2 seconds

"_I forgive!"_

48 hours—over

Susan slipped to the floor.

"_I forgive!"

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, I have the next chapter written too, before it was like 6 lines at the end of this chapter, but now its 6 lines by itself because I like the way that this chapter ends without the extra part. The epilogue will be up soon. Reviews appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Heh. Heh. This is soon… right? Truth be told, I totally forgot about this story until I noticed it in my documents folder. Well, this is it. The End.

**Thank you to: **blondishbrownish and Narnian magic

**This chapter is dedicated to: **Narnian magic who reviewed all of the chapters. I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own

* * *

Sixty years later

Peter, Edmund and Lucy were lying in Narnia picking flowers when they saw a figure moving towards them.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked squinting amd trying to make out the figure against the horizon.

"I don't know," Edmund said.

Peter gasped. "Could it be?"

"Who?" Lucy asked puzzled.

"_Susan!"_

As if she heard them, the figure began running toward them and Lucy, Peter and Edmund started running to her.

Aslan stood up on a hill and watched the figures crash into each other.

The siblings were now reunited in Narnia, and they would stay that way. Susan and had made her journey and was now back with the people who she loved so much.

And she would be with them forever.

For all eternity.

* * *

Reviews still welcome, even thought the story is over. 

Thanks to **all** of my reviewers.


End file.
